


Does And Bucks

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [11]
Category: Watership Down (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Fiver is nervous. He dreams of himself smelling of pain and wound and rot and something chasing him through the Warren.
Relationships: Bigwig/Fiver (Watership Down)
Series: Series 500 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 10





	Does And Bucks

_ He's the smallest _ . The thought runs through Bigwig's head on a non stop loop. He's the smallest and it would be so easy just to  _ take  _ when they are all desperate and there aren't enough Does around. And Bigwig isn't that much of a hot head, but he'd be calmer if he could just have five minutes of uninterrupted rutting.

Fiver is nervous. He dreams of himself smelling of pain and wound and rot and something chasing him through the Warren. The unseen danger stays close to him as he hops as fast as his legs can carry him. Where is Hazel? Fiver thinks he can smell the safety of his brother somewhere close, maybe just around this tunnel? But the danger bites sharply into the meat of his hind leg and everything goes black.

The others refuse to leave the Warren. They haven't come all this way- faced all the hardships they've faced, just to spit on it. To spit on the memories of pain, loss, and the sinking feeling of it being  _ too much.  _ Fiver is still nervous as usual after one of his Seeings. He insists that another great danger is coming. Hazel placates him with a promise to move them if the Seeings get worse and the danger becomes more identifiable.

Fiver knows three things: the danger that will chase him through the Warren is fast, the danger that will injure him has teeth capable of biting through his fur and flesh, and the danger will come when he is away from his brother. 

Based on Fiver's explanation of what he Sees they get  _ some _ information at least about the 'danger'. It will strike when Fiver is alone and it is swift enough to follow him through the Warren. 

Bigwig makes sure to keep as close an eye on the little rabbit as much as he can while still losing his temper over the Doe situation. Bigwig tries to be polite and not overbearing, but something about Fiver makes him lose his mind. If the dumb bunny was so worried about being dinner for something unknown than why in El-Ahrairah's name did he not  _ listen  _ when Bigwig told him to go to the honeycomb or wait for Bigwig t o Silflay?! H e has to yell and thump his feet menacingly and even nudge Fiver under his tail to get him to move or obey. 

It’s driving him mad; the lack of Does and Fiver is so much like one already. He stays close to warren all day seeking out direction from Hazel. He rarely goes on the search for other rabbits and Does because of his nervous personality and Bigwiig can’t remember the last time he saw Fiver even play fight. If it’s tough on them now it’ll be unbearable come spring when their ruts roll around.

_ Fiver is so small _ . 

Bigwig doesn’t mean for it to happen. Well, he does, but he never intended for it to be so violent- so feral. It was Fiver’s fault in the first place- the dolt. Bigwig had been chewing through the better part of a daisy when he noticed Fiver following after his brother. Fiver tripped over his own paws and fell nose first into the grass with his legs splayed and tail twitching high. Hazel, ever the patient keeper of his younger littermate, had helped him up making sure he was okay without embarrassing Fiver. 

Bigwig fixates on it unable to let the moment pass. It replays in his head over and over and over again until something bottled up inside him has no choice but to come out lest it ruin him from the inside out. 

Bigwig waits. He’s good at that though he doesn’t like it and strikes when Hazel is grazing in the meadow, without his brother for once. From there it’s easy to corner Fiver in his lust fogged state. He tries to mount the other, nipping at his ears when Fiver wriggles out from under him repeatedly. But a Buck can only go so long without a Doe and Bigwig’s never been one to back down from a challenge. 

He really doesn’t mean to bite Fiver as hard as he does but chasing after him through the Warren unleases a myriad of anger inside him and he can’t stop himself. His teeth slice through the meat of Fiver’s leg and the other rabbit squeaks in pain. 

  
  



End file.
